narutoloversfandomcom-20200213-history
Two-Tailed Monster Cat
=Two Tailed Cathttp://narutofanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Two_Tailed_Cat&action=edit edit this page= = Tale in the Legend of the Tailed Beasts： Nekomata is a bijuu in the form of cat, and possesses the power of death. This Bijuu lives in a place called “Forest of Death” (Not a mistranslation.) in Hokkaido, to the north. His appearance is a black cat monster (depicted with huge, black angel wings). He’s the Death God’s pet. Nekomata feeds on dead people’s spirits, and can summon these to fight for him. He uses a third eye at the top of its head to consume the spirits. Situation in the Ancient War of the 9 Gods： Trying to dominate his enemies, Nekomata forms an alliance with Houkou, and attacks Kyuubi. They have a disastrous defeat, and Nekomata is rescued by the Death God, escaping death by a hair’s breadth. Battled 3 times; 2 Wins, 1 Loss. Wins： Kaku, Isonade Losses： Kyuubi Fate： Nekomata ends up killed by Kyuubi later, and in that instant his spirit is summoned by the Death God. The body was kept in a shrine in the Forest of Death, sealed by the Death God himself. Japanese Myth Appearance: A species of two tails black cat, with slightly more pointed ears and bigger canines. Ability: Death; may control deceased person's spirits (May be related to Gaara) as well as different dark beasts Bijuu Strength Ranking： 4th Bijuu Chakra/Stamina Ranking： 8th Symbolic Element： Darkness (God of Darkness) Origin / Discovered in： Hokkaido’s “Forest of Devils” (Different of Forest of Death) Personal Notes: This better have had a female Jinchuuriki. More info about Nekomata: it is said it can walk erect. The original Bijuu was a old cat, depicted as a fat, old lady’s image also. People knew of it, and in fear of having their cats turned into the monster, they cut its tails to prevent the transformation when the time came – a bifurcation. By gesturing with its tail (and walking erect), Nekomata can animate and control the dead to do their bidding, or even dance for their amusement. Sometimes it eats its owner, then changes into an human appearance, waiting for a next opportunity. Nekomata eats the person it hates, but if the person is even more wicked, the crueler the cat becomes. When it sees the person, Nekomata won’t differ the bad and good anymore, and injures the person as much as it can. There is also a good Nekomata in the legend, that often turns into a young girl’s appearance to approach the society; with a very docile nature, likes eating fish, has a beautiful body and likes depending upon others. Otherwise, the Nekomata’s appearance becomes of a old woman, that displays bad habits in public and always has an air of dread around her; which if around people for an extended period can cause disease and pestilence. Nekomata can also do other magic, but their most well-known and common power is that of animating the dead and manipulating them to whatever ends the particular nekomata wishes. A nekomata must be appeased by attention, food, and respect, and while many are fickle and turn their attention at a moment's notice, they do not tend to forget when they are insulted and by whom, holding grudges. To gain revenge, these nekomata usually controlled the tormentors' dead relatives, haunting them until the nekomata was appeased with food, apologies and attention. Section heading Write the first section of your article here. Section heading Write the second section of your article here.